projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
THE RESULT OF CHAOS - Until Dawn FINALE
Jared finishes Until Dawn, and is upset with some of his mistakes. Synopsis Jared is having another session with the psychologist. His office is looking very poor. Jared is happy that the psychologist is leaving Josh. Jared thinks that the psychologist is going to be killed by Josh. Jared thinks that he might actually be playing as Josh for the first time. He can hear Hannah and Beth, and decides that Josh is just hallucinating. There is just one hour until dawn left. Hannah and Beth appear, and they yell at Josh. Jared is confused and disturbed as the pig falls apart. Jared thinks it is silly. Jared thinks Josh might have died if he didn't punch the pig. Jared is now back with Sam and Mike. They are still trying to find Josh thinking that he has the key. They find Beth's watch. Jared looks at his windmill totem, and sees Sam climbing it. So, Jared decides to get Sam to climb the windmill. Jared finds a white totem. Jared is disappointed after seeing the building being burned down. He thinks he can see Mike and maybe Ashley. Hannah survived the fall and was eating Beth to survive after a month, which is why she is now a wendigo. A butterfly effect is shown on a page which has been scribbled on. Jared wants to find wendigo Hannah, to try to get a wendigo ally! Jared appreciates how the character's pants still have the wet coloring. Jared makes a mistake by going into the water, and apologizes to the characters. He appreciates how Mike goes along with it. Jared thinks that they have found Hannah's head and the stranger's dead body. Sam and Mike meet up with Josh. Jared just wants to get the key and then leave him. Sam makes Josh feel even more guilty. Jared makes Josh sound stupid. Again, Jared wonders where Matt is, as he has never been seen again. Jared finds a white totem, and hopes it is them getting out. The totem has Sam standing completely still. Jared says that the characters should be hoarding their weapons, and wonders if Mike could have run out of ammo during the shoot out part. Jared wades nervously through the water, and doesn't know why he is singing the pink panther theme. Hannah is revealed as the wendigo, and Jared can see her nipples. Mike made the right choice! The scene finally cuts to Matt! It has been like, three hours! Matt meets up with Jess. Jared is now glad that he didn't investigate the noise from earlier. Now is not the time for questions. Why is it that the least brave one has to meet up with Jess? Jared hasn't got any Jess death totems. Jared is surprised that Jess has the energy to walk. Weirdly, Matt doesn't feel sad about Emily's possible death. A brown totem is found with Mike blowing up, which might be the aftermath of another totem. Jared wonders what happened to the shovel. Jared feels better by waiting for Jess. Jared decides to run, and Jared is horrified as Jess is killed in front of him. Jared is afraid that Matt is going to fall and die. That Jess death felt cheap. Jared was doing so well! Jared is too emotionally invested in this. Back at Sam, and the music is more actiony, and a wendigo is heard. Sam has finally gotten dirty. Sam has to run, and makes it to the lodge. Jared tells her to punch through the window. Mike is behind her. There is a conveniently placed rock nearby. Jared wants to burn the house down. The lights work! Jared says that Sam and Mike should prepare, but they are missing most of the party. Jared is still upset about Jess. The others run in. Jared gets Sam to lock the door. A bizarre glitch is seen. Sam has to not move as a wendigo is near her. Jared was holding his breath. There are many wendigos, and Jared wonders why they don't fight each other. There is a gas leak, and Jared wants to tell Mike to not kill himself. The wendigos matrix together, and Hannah wendigo destroys the other one. Jared wants everyone to hold their breath with him. Jared has a hard decision between saving Mike or turning on the light. It was a dumb move, but Sam stays still. Jared is relieved. Jared is relieved again, and tells Sam to get up, and she blows up the house. Jared is horrified as Mike gets blown up! Jared is upset! He didn't want Sam to flick the switch! That can't be it, as there are several characters unaccounted for. The credits are shown, and is disappointed that Jess made it to the last half hour. Jared was so close to getting everyone out. Josh, Jess and Mike ones who didn't survive. Jared is angry that Emily lived, and thinks that Jess could have survived if Ashley went down. Jared sees Emily's speech, and still hates her! Matt is OK. Matt sucks. Jared likes how the character is called 'Flamethrower guy'. Emily doesn't deserve Matt. Jared is frustrated that Mike didn't survive. That's the end of the game, and the theme music is badass! Jared wants to watch everyone else play it just to see how everyone else plays it. Jared is still frustrated that he screwed up with Mike. He doesn't know what he could have done to save Josh. He is also upset that he missed totems and clues. Jared is still upset about what happened at the end. Jared thought that this game was like Heavy Rain and Beyond Two Souls, but with Beyond Two Souls, nothing mattered. Heavy Rain cheated. Jared doesn't feel like this game cheated, but he thought that the part with Matt and Jess was cheap. Jared feels that there should be choices that the player could know that they were making bad choices before characters died. Jared wanted Emily to die. Jared is angry at himself. Jared doesn't want to skip the credits in case something happens. The totem that said that Josh would become a wendigo didn't happen. Jared wonders why Hannah was attacking the wendigos. Jared decides to skip, and it is revealed that Josh is a wendigo. Jared looks over his butterflies and clues. Jared figures that Josh didn't die, so he only lost two people. Jared missed 5 totems. Jared watches the events of the past. Jared enjoyed the game, and ends the video. Category:Until Dawn Category:Videos